


The Marvel and The Delight

by Foxberry



Series: Movement and Desire [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Lance, Ballet Dancer Rolo, Crush at First Sight, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Danseur Lance, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Masseur Hunk, TD&TM spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Gifted with a ticket to an out of town ballet, Hunk attends a performance and finds himself delighted by the dancer, Lance.





	The Marvel and The Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created to be an alternate view of [The Danseur and The Masseur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8728408/chapters/20008999) so I can pop in some extra little stories when I feel the need or if I have any specific requests on Hunk's POV.
> 
> If you're here and haven't read the original, by all means do so you'll learn what makes this all the more interesting!

The room was louder than Hunk had expected. For some reason he’d thought that when people went to the ballet, they were all prim and proper and, most of all, quiet. Yet as he excused his way through the crowd, brushing past and getting up close with strangers, he discovered his assumptions had been wrong.

Certainly people were dressed up kind of nicely, but there weren’t any long gowns or stylish up-dos. Instead people seemed rather refreshingly normal and that put the nerves crawling up Hunk’s arms at ease. After all, he didn’t want to embarrass the friend or perhaps girlfriend of one of the principal dancers. As one of his regular clients, she’d been kind enough to give him -- or honestly, chuck him -- a ticket to this out of town show and he didn’t want to make a fool of either of them.

Finally making his way to the seat on his ticket, Hunk was greeted by a tall, slim vision of a woman, dressed in a tight teal dress featuring decorative cut-outs and lace.  She stood up from her seat, her face neutral, as her actions were merely out of habit. Her blond hair fell to her shoulders in curls, framing the warm and likely unnatural tan of her skin, and her eyes stared through him, even as he awkwardly extended his hand in greeting.

“You can sit down,” she answered with a gesture to the seat beside her. She took her own direction as an opportunity for her to reclaim her seat. Even in public it seemed she had this way of making Hunk uncomfortable, despite the delicate, polite smile on her face. It was all for show. 

Hunk nodded and quickly took his seat. It was softer than he expected and a tad snug, but he was in a spot almost in the centre, just elevated enough above the stage to see every detail without having to squint. These weren’t just any old seats. They were some of the best in the venue.

Settled in, Hunk gulped and felt the overwhelming impulse to start small talk. He hated it, every second of it, but that was the kind of thing you did when people gave you tickets to ludicrously expensive shows where people pranced around for two hours. Maybe if he made himself good company the show might be more interest to him.

“So…” Hunk began and started to wring his hands in his lap. “Nyma… How have things been for you… lately? I’ve not seen you come in for what must be a month or so.” He immediately cringed at the fact he just had to bring up work. There wasn’t really much else he was doing beyond working as a masseur and getting some physio jobs here and there like in the old days.

Nyma sank back into her seat, resting her arms on either side of her. She made sure there was no room left for either Hunk or the person on her other side to use  _ her _ armrests. “Things are good. They’re always good.” The conversation seemed to end with that. Her attention instead was on the stage, fixated like interrupting it would cause her offense.

Hunk thought better of asking anything else and resigned himself to his seat. He could get through a couple hours of ballet. He could enjoy a bunch of girls and maybe a few guys prancing and leaping for the length of a feature film. It couldn’t be that hard, surely.

The wait before the theatre went dark and the curtain went up was probably the worst of it, Hunk decided. Once the crowd grew quiet and the dancers were on stage, it wasn’t half bad. Though he couldn’t help but be distracted by the sound of the dancers hitting the stage. Maybe it was just him and it was rude to be put off by such things, but to him it really took away from the elegance of it.

It was halfway through one scene when Nyma’s principal dancer friend she affectionately called Rolo made his way on stage. Tall and slim in build, it was hard to believe that he had the muscle on his body to perform the leaps required of his role, but beneath the ruffles and the stretchy fabric, Hunk knew, had to be layers of muscle.

Dressed to the nines, he looked like he was meant to be there, drawing the audience’s eyes to him at every chance he got. From the shock of light blonde hair to the tips of his bare toes, he was everything Hunk had expected of him, even the air of arrogance that probably just came to dancers like him. All that attention had to go somewhere.

Hunk spent most of the performance wondering what was going through the minds of the background dancers, whether they got bored standing on the sidelines while the principal took to the stage. It had to be tedious to do it night after night after night. Hunk himself found it hard to stomach the painfully long and slow sequences that Nyma seemed to adore before something exciting happened.

As one dance came to an end and the audience clapped, Hunk closed his eyes and wondered whether he could sleep through the rest of the ballet without Nyma finding out. He was sitting up so he was unlikely to snore, and he was tired enough to go to sleep quickly so perhaps he could…

The music changed to something upbeat. Light and airy, it rang like wind chimes, singing of spring and promise and new beginnings. Onto the stage entered a slender male dancer and he leaped around and around the stage without a single fault in his step, shining in the crisp white and blue of his attire. His show of strength was so much more fluid than Rolo’s, and much lighter, like he could breathe air and it would help lift him in his leaps.

Sheer joy lit up his face while his skin glowed in the spotlight. Every dancer before him seemed to be simply following the choreography, where he  _ lived _ for it. Suddenly the ballet was filled with life and joy and Hunk’s breath caught with every leap and his heart pounded with the sound of the dancer’s feet hitting the stage. There was no way he could sleep through the rest of it now.

When his performance came to an end, Hunk felt a wash of disappointment. He could have watched that man dance again, whether it was that something new or the same piece all over again. Yet the man returned to the edge of the stage with the other dancers and Hunk struggled to keep his eyes off him.

Simply standing there, miming a conversation with a fellow dancer that laughed at his imaginary jokes, his charisma had well and truly captured Hunk’s attention. The dancer went about the rest of the ballet brightening up the performance and making it something so much more interesting than he’d truly anticipated. Perhaps this was what others saw when they went to the ballet, or perhaps he couldn’t shake that first moment where he leaped onto stage or the moment where Hunk saw him smile for the first time.

Hunk spent his own time waiting for another moment to see the dancer show off again, but it never came. He joined in some group numbers, lifting fellow dancers and falling in line when needed. Sadly the entirety of his performance was essentially done and when the curtain call came, Hunk clapped just that little bit louder and harder for the radiant man in white and blue.

The lights went up and the curtain went down and Nyma’s hand caught his arm before he could stand. “So what did you think?” she asked with a sly smile. “You seemed almost bored with it until loverboy pranced on stage. Perked you right up, didn’t he?”

Hunk stuttered and tried to wave the comment away with his hand. “N-no, he was just… really good. So, uh, yeah, guess you’re… right...” He sighed and looked away as people started clearing out their row. It seemed a shame to leave the theatre after seeing something so… awe-inspiring. He had to be honest that he was truly bored before he’d seen that face.

“I thought so,” Nyma chuckled with the tone of a woman who had confirmed her suspicions. “It’s a shame, though, if you were hoping to get your hands on him.” She pulled a sly smile and winked at him, sending both a warm flush up his neck and cold chill down his spine. 

Hunk shook his head to dismiss her teasing. He hadn’t exactly thought about getting his hands on this mystery dancer but now that she had mentioned it, he couldn’t get past the idea of getting close to him with therapeutic massage. The thought alone was incredibly inappropriate, but she’d gone and planted the idea now. A fantasy was entirely okay though. It’s not like he’d ever meet the guy.

She pursed her lips and considered him for a moment before shrugging. “My mistake then. Lucky though. Rolo’s got his sights set on him. A talented soloist like that. Well, uh,” she leaned closer and lowered her voice, “they need to be rather  _ flexible  _ in their role.” Pulling back, she chuckled and motioned for Hunk to start moving down the aisle. She sounded so flippant, dismissive. “What Rolo wants, Rolo gets… especially in a company like this.”

Hunk nodded and kept moving along. “I see.” He didn’t really need to know what dancers were interested in other dancers but he suspected that’s how that world worked. Everyone probably knew and dated and fucked everyone. “I imagine he knows just how flexible his cast are then.”

Nyma scoffed and snickered under her breath. “If they stay long enough after Rolo deigns to show them a little interest.” She pushed past Hunk to hike her way up the stairs out of the theatre. “Apparently gaining the affections of one of the principals tends to drive them away. Something about him being too much or whatever. I never really cared enough to ask.”

Hunk cleared his throat and tried to dismiss the uncomfortable implications that Rolo got whatever he wanted, even when it came to his fellow dancers. “Well, let’s hope for both their sakes that everything works out and the guy stays in the company. He’s too good for them to lose him.” Hunk hoped, at least for the dancer that had stolen his attention, that everything worked out, because as far as Hunk was concerned, that man deserved the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This is the big reveal about Hunk and Lance's past and a few more hints of more things to come.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


End file.
